


Home

by jollykittenbanana



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, idrk if they're already together in this, kinda just a hearth centric thing bc i love my elf boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollykittenbanana/pseuds/jollykittenbanana
Summary: A small reflection from Hearth on his past and present at the Chase Space with Blitz





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the demigod secret santa 2017! you can check out what other people made this year on tumblr @demigodsecretsanta

Even though Hearth had grown up in a house filled with the luxuries that only come from wealth, his so-called well off life had never felt as such. His house had never felt like a home, not since Andiron, anyway. He had shelter and warmth, and food in his stomach, and more. He had extravagant table cloths and silverware, dazzling chandeliers in every room, trophy cases full of treasures and wonders to look at, and maids and cooks and butlers to take care of the chores. But that life, though filled with the spoils of wealth had never been kind to him. His existence in that house had been dull, he only ever felt numbness or despair, his neglectful parents tearing his fragile heart to shreds. He’d fled from that life, and had planned to never look back. 

Over the years, the damage inflicted upon him had begun to heal, his friendship with Blitzen the first of many steps that had led him to his current cozy life. After meeting Magnus, his life was lived on the streets, his body cold, his belly empty, but his heart full. It was during his time on the streets that he had begun to feel truly trusted, appreciated and loved. He and Blitz had practically parented Magnus during that time, one of them always hovering near him, guiding him, sacrificing what they could to make the boy more comfortable. Not that anything they had could’ve truly been enough to comfort the boy, who’d lost his family same as Hearth, though not in the same way. Although they had little to no shelter, warmth or food, they had love, and the beginnings of a family, and that was more than enough for Hearth. 

Now though- now he really had it all. Magnus’s inheritance had seen to that. The Chase Space was the best of both worlds, the physical comforts and the loving family needed to make it a true home. Hearth loved his new purpose, welcoming new members into their lives- many of whom had been through the same neglect and abuse from the people who were supposed to love them the most. Helping these young people who reminded him so much of himself to begin healing, Hearth felt like he was doing real good in the world, and took pride in paying forward all the love he had received from his friends to those who wandered into the Chase Space. 

He felt especially grateful for the opportunity to be that loving presence in these poor children’s lives at times like this, sitting in a circle with most of the regulars at Magnus’s mansion and teaching them ASL. Teaching sign language to the kid’s was much easier than it had been with Blitz, when he had to start from scratch, but now with a few friends who could translate for him, he’d begun teaching the shelter kids, until they were good enough that Heart could have small conversations with them. Having so many new faces he could communicate with was good enough in itself, but that the kid’s always used their ASL to express their gratitude to Hearth was the icing on the cake. 

Leaning around the particularly enthusiastic 12 year old girl in his lap who had taken quite a liking to him and Blitz both, he signed to the circle of tweens and teens that it was bed time. One of the newer members of their group practiced the signs over and over even as he groaned and shuffled unwillingly towards his room. While the room emptied out most of the kids settled for a simple ‘good night’ sign, but a few kids stopped to slowly sign full sentences.  
_Good night, I hope you have good dreams tonight, H-E-A-R-T-H-S-T-O-N-E_ , came from the girl who had grudgingly climbed out of his lap, Sofia. She’d come from a violent home, Hearth knew, so he was especially gentle with her.  
_Thank you, I hope you have a good sleep too_ , he signed back, smiling.

She ran off to her room with a big smile on her face just as Blitzen came into the room.  
“You’re good with them,” he signed along with his words, as he often did now just out of habit, having grown used to making it easier on Hearth.  
_I like it_ , he smiled, _they’re good kids._  
“They really are, they always work so hard in the shop with me,” Blitz yawned.  
_You ought to get to bed, too_ , Hearth signed, only a little bit teasing. Truthfully, it was understandable that Blitz would be so tired. He was constantly running around either helping the kids, patching up clothes and preparing food, or running his clothing store, which had been especially busy as it lead up to the holiday season.  
“Yeah, I should, it’ll be another big day tomorrow. Good night, buddy,” he clasped Hearth just above his elbow as he said this, giving a little squeeze before heading off in the same direction as the kids had gone.

These fond little touches were common, and Hearth would’ve figured he would have gotten over all the butterflies he felt in his stomach every time he had contact with the dwarf. That night he fell asleep with warmth in his heart and a small smile on his lips. 

 

He woke up that same night to a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. When he squinted his eyes open, Blitz’s face was above his, illuminated in light from the hallway. Behind him was a very teary 12 year old. 

Blitz was saying something, but it was hard to tell what it was in the low light, so Hearth leaned across the bed and switched on his lamp.  
“Sorry,” Blitz repeated, “Sofia had a nightmare and asked for you.”  
Sitting up, Hearth motioned for the girl to climb onto the bed with him, and once she was beside him, he held up the covers so she could climb in. 

Slowly, he signed to her: _Do you want to talk about it?_  
He felt her vibration as she answered, tucked up into his side. He tapped her hands to remind her she needed to sign, and she brought up her little hands to sign back.  
_No, want to sleep here._

Blitz shrugged at him and gave him a questioning face, but Hearth just shook his head and moved to lay back down, taking Sofia with him. 

Blitz leaned down and started telling Sofia he was leaving, but before he could even finish, a little hand shot out and grabbed onto his pajama sleeve. Blitz looked nervously to Hearth, so he nodded to let him know it was fine, and scooted to the edge of the bed, allowing enough space for the three of them to fit in his bed. Sofia didn’t take much space and she squashed herself as tightly against Hearth’s chest as she could, only stretching out one arm to pull Blitz closer by the front of his pajama shirt.  
Blitz asked the girl if she’d like the light on or off, and Hearth assumed her answer was on, as Blitz didn’t turn to switch off the lamp. With the lamp on, Blitz’s face was shadowy, but close enough that Hearth could still read his lips, the small bed wasn’t really made for three people after all. 

“Are you comfortable?” Blitz was either whispering or just mouthing the words, because Hearth couldn’t feel the vibration he’d usually be able to feel from this distance. Hearth wouldn’t admit to himself that he missed those vibrations now.  
Hearth shook his head a little, truthfully his arms were all squished up, and he didn’t think Sofia was too comfortable either, her head didn’t have any pillow to rest on. 

Blitz tapped Sofia’s shoulder and whispered to her. Sofia must’ve been half asleep already, she groggily responded by lifting her head and allowing Hearth to slip his arm underneath, so her head was cushioned on his bicep. Although this was more comfortable for Hearth, Blitz now had a hand in his face.

Smiling with amusement watching Blitz trying to find space on the bed, Hearth reached across and tapped his hand with his other. Blitz didn’t seem to get the message so with his free arm he held the side of Blitz’s face and directed him to lay his head down, his cheek in the palm of Hearth’s hand. 

Blitz’s face warmed and Hearth closed his eyes, content and comfortable in bed with people who loved him. When he opened his eyes again, it was to see Blitz gazing at him, his eyes soft and a small smile on his lips. 

“I feel like we’re dads,” he mouthed across the bed, looking down to the child between them. Hearth shifted his hand, Blitz lifting his head so he could sign a reply.  
_Guess that makes us husbands_. He gave Blitz a grin as he watched the surprise on Blitz’s face begin to morph into a goofy smile. 

Throwing the covers up over his head to hide his face, Blitz cupped Hearth’s hand with his own and snuggled his face back into the hand, and Hearth could feel the smile still firmly on his face. 

With affection in his heart, Hearth stroked Sofia’s hair with his free hand, and Blitz’s cheek with his thumb. 

_Yes_ , he thought, _this is definitely home._


End file.
